


Collection of Character/Reader Prompts from Tumblr

by amycoolz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Other, POV Second Person, Phone Sex, Sex in Medbay, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. A collection of Character/Reader prompts that I received from Tumblr. Will add more when I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. McCoy/Reader: Sex in Medbay

And you can’t even say anything because he’s running his hands up your thighs, slowly lifting the bottom of your uniform dress. You lean back on the desk, letting your legs fall open in front of him as his hands continue on their journey.

With your help of lifting your hips, he slips your panties off down onto the floor under his desk. He starts by caressing his fingers over you, his calluses lightly scratching your skin down there. You moan and he takes this opportunity of slight distraction to gently press a finger inside.

You have spread your legs to their limit now, and you feel a burning in your thighs from your muscles not being to stretch that far, but it’s so good, so good. And then the good doctor is removing his fingers - since when did he add a second? - and is now leaning down.

The first touch of a tongue makes you jolt, your hands balling into fists, crumpling up the papers that were laying all over his desk. But you don’t care, because now he’s lapping at you like a kitten drinking his milk and you’re so fucking wet and you just want him _inside of you_.

He comes back up, and you start to argue, but he makes you lay down on the desk completely and pulls your body so your ass is hanging halfway off the edge. He spreads your legs even farther, being able to do so in your optimal position, and continues to eat you out, thrusting his tongue inside and twisting and twirling it in order to taste every inch.

You come when he starts fingering your clit as his mouth works at your center, licking and sucking and nipping lightly at the sensitive skin there. He reappears over top of you, grinning like a loon and with your fluids dripping down his chin.

He asks if you’re okay and you just flip him off because fuck it, that was the best.


	2. Kirk/Reader: Kinky Sex

You just got finished with your second final of the week; there are still four to go. You groan as you walk back to your dorms, trying to stretch out all the kinks in your legs and back from sitting hunched over a desk all day. Suddenly, a hand grabs your elbow and begins steering you towards a different set of dorms.

You open your mouth to start to protest, but the owner’s other hand flies up and covers it up, preventing you from speaking. he - and it’s definitely a he from the sheer size of the hands - just guides you along, staying two steps behind you the whole way so you don’t see his face. And, for some reason, you let him.

He leads you into the hall, finally releasing your mouth, though you know you’re still not allowed to talk. When he pushes you into a room and locks the door behind you both, he finally orders you to turn around.

Jim Kirk stands before you, dressed in civvies instead of the standard Starfleet academy red uniform. You take in a breath and he chuckles, walking forward and crowding you against the wall.

There is no pretense: he leans down and kisses you on the mouth, all tongue and teeth, but 100% pleasurable. You make-out for a bit, his hands start to trail up and down your sides, lifting your uniform shirt a little farther on each upstroke. You finally groan in frustration and pull your head back, removing the blasted piece of clothing from your person. He laughs again before diving back down, more fiercely this time.

You rip each other’s clothes off after a couple minutes because you need it, you _need_ this release. The stress has been piling up and piling up and you feel as if you’re about the buckle under the pressure. And now you’re both naked and your hands are shaking. he takes them in his and gently kisses them, flashing you that million dollar smile, and backs you up to lay on the bed.

He rummages around in the bedside drawer for a moment as you close your eyes, waiting. Suddenly there’s cold metal at your wrist and you hear the _clickclickclick_ of handcuffs being tightened. You snap your eyes open, but all you can see is his smiling face above yours as he secures the other wrist. He leans down and kisses you softly, then moves away again.

You watch him bend over to retrieve something from the bottom drawer of the desk, a rubber dildo and - oh god - a riding crop. You swallow, your mouth undeniably dry now, as he crawls back over you on the bed.

He sets the items to the side and sits back on his heels, making you spread your legs to accommodate him. He wastes no time as he leans down onto his knees and starts licking at you, his expert tongue working you into a quivering mess of sweat and moans.

You pull at the handcuffs, wanting, _needing_ to get your hands on him, to push him farther down; and you know your wrists are going to be bleeding by the time this is over, but you don’t care, because he’s going _too slow, too slow, dammit_.

That’s when he backs up, your legs falling back down to the bed from where you had wrapped them around his back. He grins at you again and grabs the dildo, using your own juices to slick it up a bit before slowly pushing it in. You keen, arching your back off the bed as he doesn’t stop until it’s all the way inside, and then he doesn’t pause, just pulls it back out and pushes it back in, making you crazy.

He keeps this up for a few minutes, then takes hold of the riding crop. he trails it up your thigh tortuously slow, taking a moment to circle a patch of skin at your hip with it, before he pulls back and snaps it against your hipbone. You cry out, the sting of it hurting so _good_. He does it again, in the same spot, over and over until you’re on the verge of tears, still keeping up with the thrusting of the dildo.

And you’re _so close you can almost taste it_ , the familiar heat pooling low in your stomach, your thighs shaking, your breaths coming in short pants as you gasp for air-

Then suddenly all sensation is gone, the dildo is removed, the riding crop is gone. You snap your eyes back open and see him rolling a condom on and yes, good, this is what you wanted.

He doesn’t wait, just enters you in one long thrust, and then starts pounding you into the mattress. You scream so loud that your voice goes hoarse, your legs wrapping themselves back around him again, and you’re _right there_.

"Do it," he whispers, right into your ear and that’s it, you can’t take anymore, and you’re shaking all over, desperately wishing you had control of your hands so you could grip something other than the thin metal chains of the handcuffs, coming so hard you can think of nothing else.

You collapse onto the bed, boneless and brainless, and he finishes soon after, pulling out and throwing the dirty condom away in a balled up tissue. He joins you back in bed, removing the handcuffs and rubbing your wrists gently, kissing them better.

"Feel better?" he asks, and yeah, you do, but you don’t have to tell him that. He knows exactly what he was doing.


	3. McCoy/Reader: Phone Sex

Your personal comm chimes, startling you from your concentration on the book in your hands. You press the button to answer the call and are about to say hello before a gruff voice on the other end cuts you off.

"Shh…" the voice is none other than the good doctor’s - you’d recognize it anywhere - and you’re wondering why he’s calling you. But he makes that apparent very soon. “No need to use your voice, darlin’. Just lemme talk to you…"

You suddenly know what the hell is going on but you can hardly believe it. So you set your book to the side and lean back against the pillows on your bed, your ear right next to the comm panel so you can hear everything clearly.

"Are you comfterble yet?" he asks, his accent making you weak in the knees (so it’s a good thing you were already sitting down). You make a noise of approval and he says, “Good, good. Now, I want you to ‘magine me there with ya. I’m right there, right next to you in bed."

You close your eyes and picture it: _he’s lying right next to you, holding your hand and caressing your palm with his rough fingers. He lets go after a while, instead starting to massage your thigh._

"I’m gonna take off yer panties now…" he trails off, and you do as he says, slipping them off and kicking them to the foot of the bed. “Are you wet, sweetheart?"

You moan, _god yes, you’re so wet_. You lick your fingers and start massaging your clit, imagining that they’re his, callused and tough, but firm and soothing.

He asks, “Are ya touchin’ yerself?" but you don’t need to tell him that for him to know it’s true. You hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and, oh god, he’s touching himself, too. “Now ‘magine my mouth, my tongue workin’ you open so pretty. I bet you taste so good, huh?"

You’re practically writhing on the bed now, his voice - not even his words - making you go crazy with need. As you use your other hand to push two fingers into your entrance while keeping up the pace with your other, you thank Starfleet for the ship’s comm system, allowing you to be hands-free.

"Mah god, I can just ‘magine the look on yer face righ’ now." He sounds out of breath and you can hear the faint slide of skin on skin and you know he’s getting off on this, too. “Pi’ture me inside o’ you… I’d make love to ya so good."

And you know he would. It wouldn’t be a hard fucking like from some of the other guys you’ve seen, it would be gentle, but bordering on rough. His hands would skim across your skin, catching every now and again because of his doctor’s hands. His legendary hands…

You come to his voice in your ear - and you can’t even hear the words anymore, just his voice - gasping as your own body clenches around your fingers. You can hear him in the background, a loud growl and then a sigh, and you know he just came, too.

There’s silence for a few minutes, but you know he hasn’t hung up yet. You listen to each other breathing, coming back down from your high. And now you’re tired, your book lying forgotten on the floor from when it fell as you achieved orgasm.

He breaks the silence by saying, “Was it good fer you?"

You laugh weakly, the only thing you’re capable of doing right now. After a few more moments of silence, you fall asleep, smiling in your subconscious as he whispers sweet nothings in your ear before he hangs up.


End file.
